The words never said
by mystakenidentity
Summary: i can battle evil, become king, rule my people and watch over everyone for 4000 years but ... what good is that if i can't even tell the person i love that i love him ... They think i'm great but in reality i'm pathetic ...
1. Preface

Preface;

_Disclaimer: Well apparently according to my lawyer I don't own Kyou Kara maou, although he says that I do own the Plot of this story (where the hell is that going to get me) _

**Hey guys… I don't know how I got this weird idea (probably from sleep deprivation) and I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader. **

_**I feel so broken up and I give up, just wanted to tell you, **_

_**So you know.**_

He's gone; all I can think about is that song, he always used to say it was one of his favorites, he used to play it a lot when he had his eye-tube with him, I'm not exactly sure if that was what it was called but it was a black thing which played his earth music from (think of a black ipod shuffle), sometimes he'd let me listen if I asked but, at that time I really didn't like that sort of crap he was playing, I love it now.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out trying to get to you.**_

_**You are my only one **_

If someone were to ask me what I would have done if he had died16 years ago then I would have laughed and said that he was only 16, he wasn't going to die soon… we were going to be together forever, if they had asked me what I would have done if he died 15 years ago I would have said that if he died at 17 then I would died with him, but the funny thing about this is that its been 16 years since he passed away and the spirits of this land won't let me die, I'm in this world without him but I'm getting through it.

_**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do.**_

_**You are my only, my only one. **_

It's mostly because of Yuuri that I held through, the not-so-young king and I have a bond now although we rarely mention his name out loud, we think of him a lot; we talk about anything really, I told yuuri about how I was in love with Ken (even now I can't think his name, without feeling the empty space in my heart) and how I regret never saying so to his face, Yuuri argued of course saying I told him everyday.

The thing was I never really did; I would always say something like_** "I love you my Sage" or "I love you Dai"**_

Even when I found out he was dying, all the time I had alone with him, I couldn't; I was too scared of rejection. Looking back now I can see that I had so many missed opportunities to tell him but I just couldn't, I lost him because, I just couldn't say

"_**Ken Murata… I'm in love with you" **_

_And now I'll never get the chance. _

_**So was it ok??? … Tell me what you think … **_

_**Oh and the story Title is a work in Progress **_

_**so if you have any suggestion, I'd love to hear them. **_

_**Jade. **_


	2. The Offer

Chapter 1 – The Offer

16 years earlier

September 1

"Yuu-Chan…Ken-Chan's here" Jennifer Shibuya yelled "Ken-Chan, I think he's in his room, just go on up" she told him smiling

"Thanks Mamma-san" He smiled his *I'm-so-angelic-smile* at her before climbing up the stairs walking into Yuuri's room.

"Hey Murata, your late" he informed his friend frowning

"Yeah Shibuya by what 2 minutes" he laughed sitting down beside his friend who was currently trying to do his homework "did you miss me?" he joked

Yuuri blushed trying to glare at his friend "n…n...no … don't lie, you were late by half an hour, I've been waiting that's all"

"Sure Shibuya" he smiled when he finally stopped laughing at Yuuri's reaction

"Where were you?" he asked looking at Murata suspiciously

"You seriously sound like a jealous boyfriend" he commented trying to change the subject.

"WHAT… no ... and don't keep trying to change the subject" Yuuri said curiously

This was the first time he had actually stuck with a topic and Murata was actually quite surprised.

"Well I went to see José and then…" he started

But Yuuri frowned and cut him off "you couldn't have gone to see José, he left early this morning with Shori, to go see Bob about something…"

"Oh well… I saw him at the train station before they left" he lied

"They took a plane" Yuuri eyed him suspiciously " why are you hiding?"

SHIT … OH SHIT … OH SHIT …. When did Shibuya become so aware of his surroundings … What do I do

"Ok so … umm …" Murata started unsure of what to say

"I know … I heard you talking on the phone the other day, that combined with your apprehensive actions can mean only one think, you've been really careless in hiding it, but why didn't you tell me that you've got …" Yuuri confronted murata

OH SHIT … HE KNOWS … OH SHIT … HOW DOES HE KNOW …

"A GIRLFRIEND" Yuuri finished looking proud of himself …

"Say WHA … I mean sure yeah … I'm sorry I didn't tell you Shibuya but I didn't want you to meet her yet, it was going to be a surprise" he said quickly

"Ok cool, now what does she look like?" Yuuri asked.

"Well Shibuya … oh look at the time, wolfram will kill you if we're any later" He commented quickly

"You right we have to hurry come on" he said quickly making his way down the stairs

"Thank Shinou … he's still really dense" he muttered to himself grabbing his bag before catching up with Yuuri.

"YOU CHEATER" was the first thing both boys heard as the arrived at the Shrine, followed by a "Stupid Wimp always trying to avoid me", followed by the usual noises of chaos as Conrad, Gunter and Greta try to stop Wolfram from killing the 27th maou.

Murata decided to avoid like usual he got out of the fountain to see Ulrike and Shinou waiting for him with a towel.

"Welcome Back Geka" she smiled as he dried himself off.

"Why were you boys late?" Shinou asked leaning against one of the walls.

"I got held up" was the only answer he offered before he decided that Yuuri had suffered enough "Von Benifield" he called at wolfram who automatically looked up, momentarily letting go of his fiancé to see what Murata wanted.

"Yes" he replied before he noticed who was talking to him "…Geka"

"It wasn't Shibuya's fault that we were late, I had a few things I needed to do before we left earth" he stated

"Oh" Wolfram said turning to look back at Yuuri to notice that he wasn't under him but instead safely out of the water drying up, Wolfram quickly made his way out of the water, snatching a towel out of Conrad's hands.

"Stupid wimp" he muttered under his breath

It was 2 weeks after Yuuri and Murata arrived back at Shin Makoku when Ulrike barged into Murata's room forgetting to knock Shinou in tow.

"GEKA" she practically yelled before blushing wildly quickly exiting the room muttering about how sorry she was.

Murata had just come out of the showers when Ulrike stormed into his room and let just say that Murata wasn't even sporting a towel at that exact moment.

Shinou burst out laughing leaning against the wall, Murata sighed "you could have at least warned her" he scolded

"I'm sorry I didn't notice, that she was going to barge in here" he said smiling mischievously

"What did she want?" Murata asked as he pulled on his pants, experience had taught him that Shinou was rarely embarrassed another thing that Experience had taught him was that the original king was a first class pervert when it came to the sage …

"I really don't know I doubt she was paying attention to me" Shinou said obviously annoyed that Ulrike hadn't paid attention to him.

Murata rolled his eyes at Shinou's childishness as he pulled his top over his head and walked out the door.

He was about to search for Ulrike to find out what was so important, when he spotted the little maiden waiting on the balcony.

He smiled as he approached her "Sorry about that little one, what was it that you needed?" he asked graciously

"No Geka, I'm sorry I should have knocked" she said quietly still looking quite embarrasses "What I needed?" she added looking confused

"Yes, the reason why you came into my room so early in the morning" he explained patently

"Oh" was all she could reply, it seemed as though she forgot about it, and momentarily before she looked shocked "SHINOU HEIKA" she practically yelled

Both Murata and Shinou looked confused at the maidens sudden outburst

"What about him?" Murata asked inquisitively

Ulrike smiled softly before turning directly towards Murata as Shinou walked (more like glided but who's to know) next to him.

"Geka" she spoke softly "Odine passed on a message to me from a temple not far from here, but its located in _**Azeri**_ (a neutral country which is near Big Shimeron), the Head Maiden has sent the letter regarding the Solar eclipse that happens to be in a few months" she paused waiting for Murata to process this information and ask questions before she continues

"You mean the Solar Eclipse which last occurred around 2563 years ago" Murata asked

(In this world The Solar Eclipse is a rare occasion and it is considered a Magical moment if you were lucky to experience such an event)

Ulrike nodded "She says that there is a ritual; that can help us, it's a ritual that can only be done at the time of the eclipse" she informed them.

"That's great Ulrike but …" Murata started

"What exactly does this ritual do and how can it help us?" Shinou asked interrupting Murata

Ulrike looked at him "It's a ritual that can…" she frowned a though she was confused "I'm not sure how to put this exactly" she explained

"Can I have a look at the letter please Ulrike?" Murata inquired

"Umm... of course Geka, please excuse me for a moment" she said quickly walking to her room before reappearing an envelope in hand "This is the letter, your eminence" she said handing the letter to him

Murata quickly read over the letter, his face void of emotion but Shinou swore he heard Ken mutter a few words of disbelief under his breath.

"What does it say" The original King asked impatiently

Murata looked up at Shinou his face emotionless but his eyes betrayed a glint of hope.

"This Ritual… it's a way to bring you back" he whispered

Ok so that was my first chapter …

Hope you like it so far

Please review

Jade


	3. All roads lead to hell

_Hey guys soz, for the wait … _

_first week of school … damn _

_Anywayz here's the second chapter: I know it's a weird name … but I think it fits … and I like the song … ___

* * *

**All roads lead to hell especially if I'm the one driving … **

_Someone once told me that in life every decision we make has a good or bad effect on ourselves and the people around us. This person he told me told me that every experience in life has a lesson to teach, he said that life is mad up in these small hours, every moment we live, he told me that the only way to really live life to its fullest is to see it all , the __good times__ and __**the bads**__ , the sad moments and the __funny ones__, there are moments you just __**want to die**__ and then there are the __moments you never want to end__, there are memories that __**you want no part of**__ and then there are __**memories **__you'll never forget__. And then he told me something I'll never forget, he told me that the most __**powerful emotion**__ we can ever feel in life is love and if you've ever felt love then you've really lived life, because __love__ makes you do __stupid things__ and that's exactly what we need, to __**stop thinking**__ with our brains and start __**listening **__to our __**hearts**__, when I told him that was so cheesy, he gave me one of he heart melting smiles looking me straight in the eyes and said: __**Fuck you**_ …

* * *

It was exactly 5 days and 18 hours 29 minuets after Murata had first received the letter from Ulrike, and since then he had been in the inner sanctum sitting on one of the forbidden boxes rereading the letter over and over, he had it committed to heart since the first day but he liked to look over the words anyway, just to make sure that this was real, Shinou was really coming back.

He knew he should know better than to raise his hopes up incase this ritual wasn't all it cracked up to be, or even if it really existed but he couldn't help it … he was ecstatic.

Shinou on the other hand was worried, about the sage more than anything else. Sure he was happy, the sage was happy but what happened if this didn't work out so easily, what would happen if the ritual didn't work and he disappeared or if he (Shinou) died a few hours after being brought back to life. It wasn't that he was scared about dying, (he couldn't care less whether he lived tangible or intangible), and it was the sage he was worried about. How would it effect him, Shinou didn't want to put him through more pain and suffering then he'd already been through. Shinou didn't want to go through with this really for that reason because he was happy just being at the Sage's side. Sure they bickered, argued and fought with each other but that was their relationship, it was undeniably awesome as it was, sure there was the physical stuff which they couldn't do without Shinou fully tangible (oh, how Shinou craves to be fully alive on those really hot nights when murata is only sleeping in his boxers … * Mystakenidentity blushes uncontrollably …what a pervert*) and he knew the sage would eventually be tired with their non physical relationship, he is an man with *needs* after all The sage would move on and Shinou would make do being the sages friend (no matter how unbearable it will be, to see his sage with another man) because the sage deserved to be happy.

In fact the reason why Murata hadn't already left to _**Azeri **_was because Shinou told (more like ordered) him, not to go until they had made an official decision. So the Letter (also meaning the ritual) was an out of bounds topic to discuses or mention to anyone other than Shinou or Ulrike and even then it was rarely brought up.

Murata got the hint that Shinou was uncomfortable with this ritual thing, he didn't get why at first but then he came up with a theory that Shinou was scared to put too much hope and trust in this ritual that may not work. So Ken decided it was time for a talk.

"Shinou, we need to talk" Murata said bluntly one afternoon (approximately a week and 12 hours after the letter was first received)

"Sure, what about my sage?" Shinou asked smiling

"The Ritual …"Murata started to say

"I told you we're not going to discuss this further" the smile on his face evaporated, to be replaced by a grimace

"Just hear me out please" Murata pouted innocently

Shinou scowled by nodded.

Ken smiled walking over to his window peering out "I know that its hard to face, new and unexpected things but sometimes new **opportunities** open up and if and when they do, **you** should try and make the best **decision** because **you** only have one shot **life**, well most people anyway" he chuckled lightly before continuing " and **Life** is precious and when we make these **life** changing **decisions** , the people in our **lives** are their to help us **along**, so we're not **alone**, we have **friends**, **family **and** loved ones **and they help a lot , but in the end it will always be **your** **decision** because its **your** **life** and , you should make **your** own **decisions** in **your** own **life** but all I'm trying to say is that **you** should really **think** before making a **life** altering **decision** most of the time that is but sometimes its better to **leap** forward **blindly** and take the **risk** because …"

"**You're** babbling on **my** sage …" Shinou pointed out emphasizing ownership words obviously mocking Murata.

Ken sighed "Ok so what I'm trying to say without any alter motives is that, I know your scared about what may or may not happen with this ritual but the fact of the matter is that, sometimes you have to put your trust in things even if there's a chance that it may fail because that's life and I'll support any decision you choose" Ken smiled sincerely

Shinou paused "Maybe we could check out the ritual, not promises or anything just got to_**Azeri**_ and find out a bit more about this ritual thing before we make any rash decisions" he finally agreed smiling

"Seriously, wow your acting so … much like me its almost scary, The GREAT ORIGINAL KING actually thinking before making a decision … alert the press" Ken laughed

"You know, you sometimes say the most randomnest things, like who is press and why would you want to alert him or her?" Shinou asked seriously looking confused

Murata just smiled walking out the door.

"Hey, I'm serious …" Shinou repeated following the sage.

"Come on tell me"

"Why do you keep secrets?"

"Is it a girl or boy that you're interested in?" he asked jealously

"It isn't it" He accused sounding oddly like Wolfram

"Please tell me …"

"I'll stop annoying you if you tell me"

"This is not funny"

"Don't ignore me my sage"

Murata laughed as Shinou whined about him being the original king, the all mighty powerful god like spirit and that Murata was being mean to him and disrespecting him by laughing at him.

* * *

_In years to come Shinou would reflect on this moment, thinking about how life was so easy back then, he'll remember it as one of his best memories but he will also regret making the decision he made that day and if he could, he would go back in time and change history so that he never listened to the sage, he would have gone back further and even ripped up that god for saken letter because if he had, maybe just maybe __**his**__ beautiful, wise, kind sage would still be alive today … _

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys **

**What'd you think?**

**Woo second chapter**

**Please review … **

**Jade**


	4. Morality vs Love

**Hey guys… I am so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while … but I've written up the next 2 chapters , so now all I have to do is post it up … woooh, oh and thanks for the reviews guys .**

**This chapter is called: **

**_____________________________________________________ **

**Morality vs. Love**

_If you could only choose one, would it be love or morals…_

_It's a hard choice because most people would sacrifice everything they have for the person or people they love but can they sacrifice what they believe, can the do something the believe is wrong for the person they love, some people say yes and some say no … I guess it depends on the person …_

_It was a long time ago and I barely remember what that day was like but what I do remember is that it was the first time we had an argument about this topic and from then there was many times it came up over and over and sometimes we wouldn't even speak to each other for days because our views were so different, I laugh now because it was stupid but the main fact of it was that __**I believe that people will sacrifice everything even their morals for the person they love because love is a powerful emotion;**__He believed that no matter how much you love someone, you can't change what you believe in the end, and if you go against your morals for the person you love then you'll end up hating them because you'll realize that if that person really loved you then they wouldn't force you to go against your morals_

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going" Murata muttered to himself, while packing his clothes.

It had been decided that Murata would travel to Azeri with Yozak under the pretence of collecting a shin Makoku artifact, nobody outside the three (Shinou, Ulrike and Murata) of them was to know about the ritual, that was an absolute must.

Although it was quite had to discourage Yuuri and his entourage from coming, murata somehow managed to convince him that it was basically a paperwork job and it would be really boring, the only problem with that was the fact the he caught on to the fact the Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak were watching his every move more than usual, which could only mean that they didn't trust him, so he had to be careful with Yozak around, just to make sure he doesn't let anything slip out.

"My sage, Remember we haven't officially decided anything, Promise you won't do anything rash until we decide" the voice breaking Murata's train of thought, he turned around to find Shinou leaning against the door way.

Murata laughed "my, my isn't someone very thoughtful"

But Shinou didn't laugh, he simply gave murata a stern look, "My sage you have to promise me you won't do anything rash"

"Shinou this is me, we're talking about… I always think before I act unfortunately" Murata smiled

"Promise me or you can call the whole trip off" Shinou repeated harshly

Murata sighed "okay, okay calm down… I promise I won't do anything rash until we officially decide what we're going to do, it that what you wanted to hear, your majesty?"

Shinou frowned

"Lighten up Shinou" Murata grinned obviously in a good mood

"Just be careful ok" Shinou told him forcing a smile, but the sage could see through it right away.

"I'll see you in a couple of days ok" Murata smiled softly at Shinou before they both made there way down to the gardens, where Yozak and Ulrike were waiting for them.

* * *

Murata and Yozak had been traveling for roughly about 3 days, the atmosphere was light and easy going, Yozak was easy to talk to and really fun to be around since they both had the same sort of odd humor and Murata was having fun even though he had to keep his guard up just in case.

They only needed to travel about another few hours till they reached the town of Azeri from there it was about a half an hour journey to the temple of Atari, although Yozak was keen on coming with his to the temple Murata insisted that he'd go alone and that Yozak should stay in the town just in case they needed to leave suddenly, which Murata was quite sure wouldn't happen but it would keep Yozak preoccupied (trying to figure out why they would need to leave suddenly) so he wouldn't notice what's really going down.

When Murata rode to the temple of Atari, he was greeted by two soldiers, who checked who he was and why he was there and after clearing who he was and that he was expected he was allowed in.

The Maiden named Makita, informed Murata that the soldiers where just a precaution against that big Shimeron set up they placed their soldiers near every town and temple in case anyone ever try to invade Azeri.

"Its an honor to meet you Great Sage of Shin Makoku" the maiden beamed

"The pleasure is mine Makita, this is quite a temple" he smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank-you" she blushed "Now I'm sure it was a long journey for you to come all the way here, would you like anything to eat or drink before I show you the scriptures?"

"No thank-you" he declined the offer politely.

"well then I'll show you to the meeting room where the Head Maiden will meet you" Makita smiled

Murata followed Makita down to the library; she then left him alone while she informed the head maiden that he was here.

* * *

While he was alone murata browsed the Library shelves which were filled with old scriptures and books dating back over 4000 years ago, some of them even described the time before shoshu, so accurately that it had to be an original, Murata lost himself reading the old books, he didn't even notice when the door opened and two maidens walked into the room until one of them cleared their throat loudly to catch his attention.

Murata looked up "Oh sorry, I just got so absorbed in these old books that I didn't notice you come in" he smiled sheepishly

"The Head Maiden had told us that she will only see you if you are serious about the ritual, if it means a lot to you" Makita said looking at him.

"It does and we're serious, although we haven't officially made a decision, because we feel that we need to know the risks before we attempt the ritual" he stated

"The Head Maiden wants you to prove it" She stated

Murata frowned "How?"

"A simple task, just to see how much you really want this" The Maiden next to Makita said slowly

"Ok, what do I have to do?" the sage asked curiously

"All you have to do is compare what means more to you, this ritual or the books in this library" she continued

"Ok, but I really don't see how that would mean much, I would obviously choose the ritual" he replied unsure of where this was headed.

"she wants you to prove that choice by burning the books" she stated simply in an even voice.

"Burn the books, you can't be serious these books are thousands of years old, they are originals, priceless artifacts… I can't just burn them" he said incredulously

"Then you obviously don't care about this ritual and how it can help your friend, which is a shame because this ritual can only occur on the day of the solar eclipse, forgive me if I'm out of line but I think that you must really not like your friend if you really can't decide between their future and some old books which probably wouldn't last till the end of this upcoming war " she said plainly, staring at him.

Murata closed his eyes and then sighed "I know I'm going to regret this but … how do I burn them?"

"Here, you can use this" she said handing him a fire stone.

Murata clenched his fist around the stone, opened his eyes and turned toward the bookshelf "so all I have to do is burn these books?"

"Yes" both maidens replied automatically

He nodded closed his eyes and squeezed the rock pausing for a minute before finally making his decision, the decision which would change their lives forever.

"I'm sorry but I can't, these books they're history and no matter how much we may want or need that ritual, we cannot and will not destroy something that could potentially save people in the future, they're great books and scriptures and a lot of people could learn from them, so I'm sorry but I can't" he replied quietly

"Then, we the maidens of the Temple cannot and will not give you the Great Sage of Shin Makoku the ritual of lanrete efil in this temple of Atari, because you didn't passed the test" the second maiden replied "Now I'm sure Makita can escort you out of the temple"

"Thank-you for you time anyway" he smiled half heartedly

"I'm sorry you didn't get that ritual, but I'm sure there will be other opportunities out there for you, maybe one of the temples somewhere near the edge of Azuri have a ritual of the same sort." She smiled at him

"Thanks, I'll be sure to look into it" he replied a little disheartened, because he really couldn't care less at this point, he screwed up, he blew it"

"oh and one more thing, you would have needed 5 hours if you wanted to get the ritual ready, just thought I'd put that out there, incase you do find another one" she told him sweetly although murata wasn't paying her much attention.

"Remember 5 hours… oh and you have to be near the edge of a forest and oh and the head maiden's name is Zakiya … just remember ok" she repeated

"Yeah, five hours, a forest and Zakiya… got it" he said not really listening as he mounted his horse and rode away from the temple.

* * *

"Geka … did you get the artifact?" Yozak asked when Murata finally returned

"Huh?? … Oh... ummm naa it wasn't … umm … real, so … ummm … we … can … ummm … well … leave … tonight if possible… cause I really don't want to … ummm … stay here … anymore … since we have… no … ummm … business… here " he told Yozak not really focusing, he was totally out of it, he was thinking about how things would have gone if he had chosen differently.

"I guess I could get us out of here in a couple of hours if you really want to" Yozak said startled by murata's attitude.

"Yeah … thanks, that's be great"

* * *

_Sometimes we regret the decisions we make in life because it affects our future and sometimes we regret the decisions other people make in life because although it may be their life it affects you too …_

_The thing is... Sometimes I wish he had gone against his morals that day because if he had them maybe just maybe, we'd both be here today talking about what we have instead of only one of us reminiscing about what we've lost. _

* * *

Ok … how was it ???

Please Review guys

Jade


	5. Chances

Hey guys sorry for the wait

Thanks for the reviews guys

Jade

* * *

_Everyone has there own definition of "Chance" me I define it as an opportunity or a possibility that comes due to favorable arrangement of circumstances. It may also be defined as the luck or an unpredictable and unknown phenomenon that causes an event to result one way rather than another. It may also be defined as the possibility of taking a risk in life of some sort of a positive outcome. Thus, a chance is defined as a phenomenon which may involve probability of an accident-positive or negative._

_

* * *

_

A few hours later Murata and Yozak were on a cruise ship which was about to leave in a couple of minutes.

"Geka… I know it's none of my business but are you ok? It's just that your acting really strange" Yozak asked?

"Sorry Yozak, I know I've been really out of it but I can't help but get the feeling that I'm missing something.. I don't know what exactly but … Hey Yozak, you know your way around these area's right?"

"Of course Geka, what kind of a spy would I be if I didn't" he grinned.

"Is there a Temple in Azuri? Because one of the Maidens mentioned that there may be a copy of the Rit… " he stopped

Yozak frowned "umm Geka I've never heard of a place called Azuri"

"Oh, I hadn't either, I thought it was a newly formed place" Murata stated out loud still deep in thought.

"If it was, then I would have heard of it… but the name sounds oddly like that river, here in Azeri" Yozak thought loudly

Murata's head snapped up "say what? Is it by any chance near a forest?"

"Umm yeah, have you been there, it wasn't originally around a forest but since rarely anyone goes there since it's ….." Yozak started but Murata cut in.

"Yozak, we need to get off this boat and to that river in about … damn …less than 15 minutes, we have to hurry" Murata informed him.

"What, are you sure Geka?" Yozak asked unsure

"Trust me…I'm 98% sure my theory is right" Murata told him

"What about the other 2%?" Yozak question

"Yozak … we have no time for this" Murata practically yelled as they heard a bell chime signaling the boat had just left the dock.

"You're the boss" Yozak said on hand grabbing murata's the other grabbing their stuff as they jumped out of the boat.

They just made it … well not really they fell into the water just before they reached the dock but at least they were off the boat.

"Great Plan Yozak" Murata said sarcastically as they got up out of the water and onto the dock, not bothering to dry themselves off.

"Thank-you, Thank-you … I do try" Yozak smirked

Murata opened his mouth to argue but Yozak cut him off "Hey Ge-ka don't we have to go now?"

"Right, we have to go to the Azuri River" Murata stated confidentially as he climbed on to the horse yozak had got from *Shinou know's where* ( i love adding Shinou's name everywhere)

"Are you sure just before you asked me if there were any temples there.." Yozak questioned doubtfully

"Trust me… ok look they said ***I **didn't **Passed the test***, so that means I passed, they also said that ***I had 5 hours to get the …artifact** ready* … , so it means I had 5 hours to figure it out and meet them at the meeting point which is obviously **Azuri**, which from your information is a river which has a forest near it because I remember now that one of the maidens told me to be ***near the edge of the forest***, see it all makes sense now"_ Murata explained as the traveled towards their destination_

"Why couldn't they just tell you all that instead of wasting your time and theirs?" Yozak sighed as they made their way towards the river.

"Because … well … their were Big Shimeron guards around the place, so they obviously thought it wasn't safe to give me the … umm artifact" he explained

* * *

after about 10 minutes, they had finally reached a forest.

"Ok well this is it, behind this forest there is a river called Azuri" Yozak said dismounting his horse.

"Yozak you stay here and keep guard, I should probably go alone"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but someone has to look out incase there are soldiers around"

"What if it's a trap?"

"Well, I guess we just have to hope for the best" and with that Murata climbed off his horse and made his way through the forest, looking for the river. He eventually found the path where the River and Forest meet at the edge, but there was nobody around, he had gotten his hopes up for nothing, he had read into something which probably wasn't there in the first place, he had just turned to leave when he saw a small house in one of the trees, he quickly made his way over, to the tree but found there was no way to get up there, and he couldn't climb that high even if he wanted to, he doubted that even Yozak could …. There had to be another way up , Murata started to go over this conversation with the maidens, trying to pick out anything that might help … **Zakiya **that was it the head maidens name … one of the things she repeated to him, but how could that help him, was he supposed to call it out of something.

Maybe it was like the cave of Gyta, which he had explored in one of his other lives. It was worth a try,

"I Ken Murata, The great sage of Shin Makoku … ummm… was asked to come here"

Nothing happened and Murata felt like a world class Idiot.

"Zakiya the Head Maiden…asked…." But he stopped midway because a door appeared in the middle of the tree.

Murata walked up to the door unsure and opened it slowly to find a grand staircase; it was like one you'd see in a castle, it was way bigger than the tree and Murata was momentarily stunned.

He then came back to his senses and decided to climb the stairs, when he reached the top there was a small door which was unsurprisingly open.

"Hellooo … anyone home?" he yelled out

When he received no answer the sage decided to look around there wasn't much in this room except 2 desks, on one there were a pile of papers, some looked older than others, on the other desk there were vials filled with colored substances which Murata thought looked oddly enough like some of the potions you would usually find in **Annishna's **lab.

* * *

Ken walked over to the desk with the potions to get a better look when he saw a yellow colored blob, which was moving around in a circle on a plate, without thinking Murata reached out to touch it.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT" someone yelled from behind him.

Murata jumped back away from the blob and turned around quickly "Sorry, I really don't know what came over me … I just had to touch it"

"Yes, its supposed to do that" the girl replied curtly

"umm … ok .. so can I ask you something?" he asked carefully

"if you must" she sighed tapping her foot impatiently

"ummm… where am I exactly" he asked curiously

she sighed irritability as though murata was wasting her precious time. "mumber 1 will you please stop with the ummmm … is that the only way you know how to start a sentence? … seriously uneducated, dimwitted ignorant fool … and second of all if you don't know where you are then maybe you shouldn't be here" she glared

Murata's eyes narrowed "Excuse me are you done trash talking me, now I would like a proper answer to my question but I highly doubt I'll get one with the way your talking even though, its quite rude and stupid in my opinion to say such things about a person you barely know. Oh and I can assure you that I am far more educated than you, for I have four thousand years of education while you wouldn't have even a quarter of that so I think that would make you by far more ignorant and dimwitted than I, so now that we have that cleared maybe you can tell me where I am and where I should be because I am supposed to meet the Head maiden named Zakiya, she has asked me to be here and I am currently lost, oh and if you could tell her that the Great Sage of Shin Makoku is here to see her and that its very important, that would be great" he snapped at the girl.

Her mouth practically fell open before she gave him a quick nod and ran out of the room.

About 10 minutes later the two maidens who met him at the library walked into the room with the girl he had previously yelled at.

"Ah, it took you quite some time to get here Great Sage" said one of the maidens.

"I must admit I didn't think you were going to make it?" said the other who Murata knew as Makita.

"I probably wouldn't have if not you hints" he smiled at her "now where is the Head Maiden?"

"That would be me" said the first Maiden the same one who asked him to burn the books, she didn't look like the head maiden of a temple in murata's honest opinion but then again looks can be deceiving.

"Oh well then it's nice to meet you … again" he laughed lightly

"now I assume you want the Ritual?" she asked motioning him to sit in one of the chairs in the middle of the room which murata mysteriously missed when he scanned over the room.

He sat down Zakiya sat across for him. The other two maidens left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Ok, now that we're alone, I will run you through the risks and safety precautions you have to take to make sure this works, because you will only get one shot at this, so you have to be careful" She warned

"Right, so can I read over this ritual?" he asked

"yes of course" she said handing him a paper with the instructions.

As Murata read through it a lot of questions ran through his head, which he needed to ask "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes" she replied simply

* * *

_In this situation I wish this chance never happened, I wish he hadn't taken it… I know he would have died eventually but I think it was because of this stupid risk, he took a chance against all odds and it pulled through but not all chances and opportunities end well. that day long ago when I tried to explain this to him, he laughed in my face and repeated the same words I had told him long ago '__**in life we have two choices **__**you could chose the secure road and live an easy life or you can take the dangerous but more adventurous road, but that all depends on wather you want to be safe and good, or do you want to take a chance and be great?, shin Makoku don't need good leaders, they need great ones and no chance or opportunity taken will ever be regretted because it forms where we stand'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Read and review guys

Hope you liked it

I've already started the new chapter but I will take me about a week or two to finish cause I have a lot to do in the real world unfortunately

So until then "put a smile one you dial : 0 " ( soz I've been watching what's in the box with my cousin.)


End file.
